Here With Me
by shiizuu
Summary: 1 day can really changes everything, that's goes the same to Killua and Kurapika. KIRUKURA. my first fanfic ! please don't blame me ! don't like, don't read. Read&Reviews please ! XD
1. the first

**YESS ! MY FIRST FANFICTION ! btw, i'm sorry because there's so much mistakes on the grammar's or anything ;; Oh, yeah... this fic's containsa yaoi theme means boyXboy love and the pairing is KIRUKURA (killuaXkurapika) so, you've been warned anyway ! XD**

**Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me, it's Yoshihiro Togashi's... That's goes the same to Killua, Kurapika and everyone that made in this fic **

* * *

O3.20 AM

There's laying 4 friends, sleep peacefully in the same 1 room. Leorio's on the left, beside him is Kurapika, beside Kurapika there's Killua with Gon on his right side. It's like there's nothing could possibly happen on this kind of time, until…

".. !"

Kurapika's eyes open wide, with his mouth panting lightly. He's just wake up frm his nightmare, but he doesn't get up because he's worried he can wake the others. But with this sudden shock, he can't easily get back to sleep, then..

"Why're you wake on this such a time ?" says Killua, not too loudly. But with Kurapika on his side, it's easily to hear every word of it. "You… Am I waking you up ? " "hn.. no.. it's just some kind of…" Killua's paused

".. ?"

"…dream that wakes me up." They're talking while their body still on their last position. Not so loudly, so it heard like a whisper. "Oh.. i see.." Kurapika becomes silent because his panting has already stopped. "You too, right ?" "Hah ?" "Wakes up because of dream ?" "…" Long pause.

"…It's not a dream.." Kurpika began "What do you mean ?" "… It's more like to nightmare.. Horrible. A horrible nightmare.. " "Is it have anything to do with The Spider ?" "Yeah.. But not only that… I… I saw them… My clan… They killed them all… Right in front of my eyes… My parent's hiding me, but because of that, they're caught offguard and so easily to illed… THEY KILLED THEM !"

Now Kurapika's voice becomes more husky and loud, his eyes were completely red, but because there's too dark, it's almost can't be seen. "Ssh…" Killua lift up the blanket on Kurapika's side until Kurapika's chin. "It's not nice to memorize the past… Now, get back to sleep. I'll make sure that you'll never seen that nightmare again." Kurapika's smiled. "Arigatou, Killua…Yeah… I'm sure one of the Zoldyeck family member can swept a nightmare…" He's giggled a little. He's kind of relieved that Killua's here with him. "Really… Thank you… Killua…" those was the last words until Kurapika's really fall asleep.

Silent.

Killua's still doesn't sleep, he's watching Kurapika's face… "Baka.. it's not that I'm is the one of that family… It's because of my feelings… That want to protect you… Ever…" Then they're both fall asleep. Bring them together to the dream world.

**

* * *

a/n** FINISH 1 CHAPPIE ! reviews please ! XDD and please, i beg you, no flaming okay ?remember, i'm already warned you all the risk from the first place 


	2. killua ?

**Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me, it's Yoshihiro Togashi's... That's goes the same to Killua, Kurapika and everyone that made in this fic **

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

"AARGH!"

Scream an thirteen years old boy that really surprised because when he's just wakes up, he's already been stared by Gon on top of his face. Close-Up. So it's no wonder that screaming really freaks the other costumer on the Hotel's out.

"Gomen, gomenasaii... I'm sorry; we'll be more quiet… " apologies Kurapika to the manager of the hotel. Kurapika's let out a heavy sigh. "Oi, kid! What are you doing! You make all of us so busy in the morning! Seesh… " Says Leorio.

"Just shut your mouth! Everyone definitely will scream if suddenly a face's on top of them!" Killua's shout to him. "Um.. Killua... Control your voices… it'll disturb everyone again" says Gon trying to cool down his friend.

"It's all because of you from the first place, YOU KNOW!" "Geesh… Killua… I thought I already said to control your voices…" "I DON'T CARE!" "CONTROL YOUR VOICES, GAKI!" Leorio suddenly joined the conversation between those two kids.

"SHUT UP!" shout Kurapika to over the conversation.

"Hh.. Leorio and I will get some breakfast downstairs. If you all ready, be sure to follow us later. Remember. NO SHOUTING!" Kurapika demand those 2 kids while leave with Leorio and then followed by the sound of door's closed.

"Okay, Gon… Why are you stared at me like before? I'm really surprised you know…" Killua starts another conversation. "Anou… I'm curious about something…" "He! What're you curious at? "

"This morning, I'm the first to wake up…" "Hmmm…." Respond Killua while change his clothes. "…And when I get up I saw your arm's around Kurapika's shoulder…"

PLUK. Killua's clothes fall into the ground as he's heard Gon's words… He controls himself not to blush in front of Gon.

"And then?" ask Killua back, pretend nothing's wrong. "Then after me, Kurapika's began to wakes and get up. When he saw it, he's immediately places your arms to your side again. His face becomes redder, too…"

'_What! Kurapika's blushing?_ ' Thought Killua. Then he took his clothes that felled seconds ago and began to wear it. "Go on…" "Yeah, just that… But I want to ask you, why are your arm's around Kurapika's shoulder?" HE! Killua becomes nervous inside.

"Wha-what-what are you asking about, Gon! You know that I'm having a bad habit if I were sleep!"

"Hmm… Is it?" "C'mon, Gon! We'll late for breakfast!" Says Killua by changed the direction of this chat. "Oh, yeah! Let's follow 'em!" With his innocent-ness, Gon easily forget what they were talking about seconds ago. Then Gon excitedly goes downstairs, and followed by Killua.

"I'm not ready yet… To tell what I'm feeling about him, Gon… I'm just not prepared yet…" Killua talk to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

chappie 2 finish.. tell me wut ur think please...D 


	3. da beach !

**Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me, it's Yoshihiro Togashi's... That's goes the same to Killua, Kurapika and everyone that made in this fic **

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

11.00 AM

"Waaii! Beach! I want to swim! Ne, ne, ne, Killua, you want too, right?" Gon so excited as he watch the beach after they're taking their breakfast.

"Umm…"

"C'mon, Gon! Let's swim right away!" cut off Leorio by grabbed Gon's hand and ran right to the beach.

"Leorio such a childish sometimes, don't you agree?" ask Kurapika, no response from Killua. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna swim?"

"And you are?"

"Hey, I'm asking you from the first place, answer it first then take another question after it! But I'll answer it tough… I think I'm not, there's one book that I'd like to read first… now answer my question!"

"Hmm… I'm preferred to surf than swim, tough…"

"Hah? You can surf?" says the blond boy in disbelief.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**" glare Killua.

Kurapika blinked twice. "I don't mean anything by that…"

"But by your respond, it's like you doesn't believe me that I could surf…"

"I AM doesn't believe that you could surf."

……… A large fein appeared behind Killua's head. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" by saying this, Killua runs hurriedly to the beach. Be leaved by his three friends, Kurapika then take a place to rest a while and waiting for those three by reading a book.

After a couple of minutes, he heard some chat that made from his left, behind, right, and front side. They're mostly girls, and they're talking about someone on the beach. Kurapika lifted up his head from the book he's read earlier to see who the 'someone' is.

There's someone above the big wave, surfing. It's not take such a long time to Kurapika realized that he's Killua.

'_Hn. He is could surf. Hmph… it's fun to tease him sometimes… such a kid, really… but that kind of habit's that makes him interesting…'_ Kurapika thought to himself.

"Killua! Sugooii!" Gon watch Killua with sparkling eyes, so different if compared to Leorio's.

"You damn brat, you have the intentions most of girls here than me!" (Grumble grumble)

And that's true, even tough he's just a kid, he's really catch the girls attentions with his cool appearing. Not to mention his handsome face too. XP

But he doesn't need that, he's just want to approve to Kurapika that he could surf, he's just don't know why're Kurapika's teasing so much affected to him.

"Then?" "What?" "Are you admit now that I'm could surf?" "… Yeah, well, such a show-off you got there…" Comment Kurapika after Killua's just got down from the beach and hurriedly goes to him then ask him that such of question. "Hmph, I don't care, as long as you admit it, I would take all time to do it."

………… WHA! …………

Kurapika's suddenly take the book that he's read earlier and lift it up until that book's really covered his flushed face.

'_BAKA! What're you saying!'_ Killua turn his side to covered his reddish cheek too.

'_Hah? He would take all time just to have my admit of him? Baka brains! He didn't mean anything from the words!'_ Kurapika's trying to cool down his temperature now.

"KURAPIKA! KILLUA!" Gon shouts as he's running to Kurapika and Killua. Then, he catches something about this strange atmosphere between these two boys.

"Huh? Why're you two covered your fa..." "It's… It's nothing Gon! Where's Leorio anyway?" cut Kurapika hurriedly and nervously.

"He's kinda flirting with a bunch of girls over there." Gon points Leorio who's really are flirting someone. _'Embarrassing…_' thought Kurapika and Killua both. "So he says that he'll catch us later." Gon finished his sentence.

"Hoahm… I think I'll take a sleep too at the hotel. This book really tiring my eyes." Yawn's Kurapika.

"I see… well I think I'll take some walk too, you join, Gon?" Ask Killua to his spiky hair's friend. "Iie (no)... I want to swim more, maybe I'll be at the hotel if Leorio has finished his 'business'." Answered Gon.

"Okay then." Killua takes his clothes to wear them back.

"I'll see you later, guys…" Kurapika turn his side and then straights back to the hotel.

"Jaa na!" Gon waved to those two and back into the beach.

TBC

* * *

just one more chapter to go and this story is finish ! (typing kurokura's fic,kirugon's fic,sasunaru's fic) review please ! cx


End file.
